


Fatherless

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-29
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's probably a clue in the title about the character death.</p><p>Also, this was written before episode 7 of season 2 but at the point where spoilers had been floating about confirming what we all kind of knew had been coming in some form.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fatherless

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a clue in the title about the character death.
> 
> Also, this was written before episode 7 of season 2 but at the point where spoilers had been floating about confirming what we all kind of knew had been coming in some form.

_**Fatherless**_  
It fell to him to hurry to tell her - to arrive at Nottingham Castle, desperate and breathless, hoping the Sheriff had not found some way to beat him there. To break the news, like a knife in her flesh and take his sick pleasure in twisting it.

It would not be a surprise to find him there, spirited ahead by magic to spite him and hurt her.

"Marian."

He was already two steps within her chamber, no thought of knocking or seeking permission and found her standing by the window, leaning out to see something of the soldiers returning to the castle.

"Sir Guy, I have told you before that..." She started, turning to scold him, then silenced by the sight of his face. A sight not normally so terrible.

He could not speak.

Alarm. Concern. Panic. A thousand terrible feelings shone from her eyes.

Wavering, she approached him. "Sir Guy?" Her eyes turned back to glance at the window, trying to remember who she had seen in the courtyard. Who she had not seen.

A deep breath. Closed eyes.

"Sir Guy? What is it?" A demand. "Tell me!"

"I am sorry, Marian." He faltered a moment, but she, understanding his meaning, crumpled to the floor, screaming like her heart had been torn out.

And he knew, from his own experience, that in some way it had.


End file.
